Une étrange famille
by Fleadora
Summary: Wendy doit se trouver ne famille avant deux semaines sous peine elle sera envoyer en foyer loin de Fiary Tail Luxus et Mira se propose! Que va -t-il se passer?


Je vais me mettre dans une fic complètement farfelue...Voici l'introduction

En espérant que ça vous plaise

Fléa

* * *

Par un beau matin de juin, dans la plus virulentes des guildes de Fiore, s'activaient tout un tas de personnes.

Il avait reçu une lettre du conseil disant que Lahar, Doranbolt et des gardes passeraient faire l'état des lieux et du logement des mages. Une nouvelle règle s'appliquait:

-Tout mage majeur faisant parti d'une guilde doit avoir un logement fixe.

La guilde brillait, Même Luxus, Gadjeel, Natsu et Gray frottait avec vigueur.

Bien sur, un concours de celui qui ferait le plus de truc s'engagea, en quelques heures, ils avait: Plié les nappes, lavé les tables, nettoyé les étagères, les carreaux et même le bar dans lequel on pouvait désormais se refléter.

Wendy grâce à sa magie avait mis dehors toute poussière, Luxus avait fait circuler du courant dans les lampes qui ne fonctionnaient plus, Gadjeel avait créer des verres en aciers pour remplacer les cassés précédemment, Gray avait réparé le frigo, Natsu avait été ligotté par Erza pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Erza avait retaillé les haies de dehors, Lucy l'avais aidé, et avait fait apparaître même des mini fontaines grâce à Aquarius, et elle avait fait tout un stock de bûches pour l'hiver grâce à Taurus!

La guilde n'avait jamais été aussi organisée. Lucy avait trouvé un logement fixe, les autres également... Un petit problème était né sans que les mages ne s'en aperçoivent.

Lors de leur visite, Lahar discuta avec le maître:

-Maître Makarof, votre guilde est dans un excellent état, nous n'avons rien à redire sur ce sujet...

Le maître voyant l'air embêté de Lahar, l'encouragea à continuer

-Mais...?

-Vos mages ont tous un logement fixe, mais avez vous lu la loi correctement?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Tout mage majeur! Or Wendy Marvel ne l'est pas. Bien qu'elle loge au dortoir Fairy Hill, cela ne nous convient pas, ce n'est pas un logement, de plus, un mage mineur doit avoir deux tuteurs fixes.

Le maître en fut estomaqué

-Mais... Ne pourrions-nous pas faire une exception?

Lahar soupira l'air désolé

-Si je le pouvais, croyez moi je l'aurais fait. Il lui faut deux tuteurs.

-Je pourrai la prendre sous ma responsabilité? Luxus vit avec moi, c'est un dragon slayer, il serait plus apte.

-Malheureusement, je vais reformuler: il lui faut deux parents.

-Vous voulez dire...un père et...une mère?

Lahar hocha la tête

-Oui, sinon, nous serions dans l'obligation de la mettre dans un foyer.-Ce qui signifierai... Makarof sentit sa respiration se couper

-Qu'elle quitterai votre guilde, exacte. Navré, si dans deux semaines, elle n'a pas de tuteur, nous serons das l'obligation de la mettre en foyer. Au revoir Maître Makarof, et croyez moi, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais.

Lorsque le conseil fut parti, les membres attendirent l'arrivée du maître, en le voyant descendre l'air inquiet et nerveux Luxus s'avança

-Oï le vieux, ils ont que'que chose à nous reprocher?

Il secoua la tête

-Pas vraiment, la guilde est nikel, les membres également... Mais le problème vient d'autre part. Wendy, tu n'est pas majeur...

Tous se retournèrent vers la dragon Slayer

-N...non... Y a t'il un problème?

-Et bien, tu n'as pas de logement fixe, et ils ne considèrent pas le dortoir Fairy Hill comme un logement fixe...

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le maître

-Ils veulent que tu trouves deux tuteurs... Un homme et Une femme, comme des parents, sinon... Tu devras quitter la guilde pour aller dans un foyer.

Un blanc froid et dur s'en suivit. Même Natsu gardait ses yeux sur Wendy.

Cette dernière ne savait que dire, des longs sanglots glissèrent sur ses joues rebondies.

Gadjeel, Luxus et Natsu baissèrent les yeux, c'était un peu leur petite soeur, une dragon slayer toute petite, un dragonneau à peine sortit de l'oeuf...

Pauvre Wendy...

Mira lâcha un hoquet d'indignation

-Nous avons toujours agit ainsi, pourquoi agir maintenant?

Le maître secoua la tête

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée Mira. Il faut agir vite, nous avons un délai de deux semaines. Je pensais que si un dragon Slayer pour s'occuper de Wendy se serait un bon début?

Natsu se proposa

-Et moi! Moi! Moi! Moi je peux!

Erza l'assoma

-T'es trop jeune Natsu! Et trop immature, et trop désorganisé, et trop...

-On a compris Erza, sourit Mira.

-Moi, je peux pas maugréa Gadjeel, c'est pas que j't'aime pas, mais je n'm'en sort déjà pas tout seul, alors...

-Je comprends Gadjeel-san, sourit la petite princesse des cieux.

-Moi je peux. Cette voix surpris l'assemblée

-Luxus? S'étonnèrent la majorité des mages

-Ouais, j'la connais p't'être pas bien, mais j'pense pouvoir au moins être à la ahuteur.

Le maître fut très ému

-Luxus, je suis fier de toi. C'est un peu s'il pleurait.

-Hola, doucement le vieux.

-Bien que Luxus s'en occupe, il demande à ce qu'une femme s'en occupe aussi.

Là, c'était le blanc de la surprise.

Qui voudrait cohabiter avec Luxus Draer?

-Pourquoi pas...?

Erza se retourna visiblement prise de court suivie par Natsu, Gadjeel, Gray, Lucy et Jubia (ainsi que les autres)

-Mira?

Cette dernière sourit

-Oui? Où est le problème, Wendy est adorable, Luxus et moi n'avons aucun différents...

Erza ricana

-Bien sur...

_*Flash Bck*_

_-Démone!_

_-Enfoiré!_

_-Salope!_

_-Allumé!_

_-Exhibitionniste!_

_-Sale fouine!_

_-Espèce de blancharde!_

_-Espèce de canari étouffé!_

_-Crocs du dragon électrique!_

_-SATAN SOUL!_

_*Fin du flash Back*_

Le maître hocha la tête

-Bien, réfléchissez-y bien, et donnez moi votre réponse dans deux jours.

-Maître? Demanda doucement Wendy

-Oui, ma petite?

-... Et bien... Puis-je quand même rester à Fairy Hill en attendant?

-Bien sur!

-Merci..

Elle s'éclipsa encore retournée.

Les mages reprirent leurs activités mais plus calmement.

Mira resta pensive face à son geste... Tandis que Luxus restait statufié et perdu suite à la proposition de la démone.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je continue?

Donnez vos avis!

Bises Fléa!


End file.
